Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such aerial vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function.
Typical UAVs may communicate with external systems when navigating an environment. A UAV may be operating in an environment in which navigation signals such as signals from global positioning software signals (GPS) are weak. This may lead to challenges with autonomous navigation of UAVs